A Spartan in Earthland
by The SentryGuard117
Summary: This is a Story of a Blue Spartan-II called "Fernandes-227" takes an Adventure after he ends up in Earthland Authors note: This is a Story of Jellal OC.
1. Prologue

**A Spartan in Earthland.**

Prologue:

Year 2558

Planet: New America.

Status of the Planet: Under attack by the Covenant and it was being prepared to be Glassed by the Followers of the Prophet of Truth.

In the city of New washington, A Blue Spartan called Fernandes-227 was running down on the highway, Because his team was being ambushed by 15 Jackals snipers, A Scarab and 3 banshees, And now they were chasing him, Lucky he found a undamaged warthog with a dead marine sitting on the driver seat, He pulled out the corpse and drive off, But a Banshee Shot the warthog with a Plasma missle and Exploded behind the warthog and it overturned, Fernandes wakes up from his Unconsciousness, As he Popped his head from the overturned Warthog, He Saw a Covenant Criuser outside the athmosphere, Preparing to glass the planet, The Blue Spartan closed his eyes as his mind thought.

"_So...This is the end...My Fellow_ comrads..."

Not noticing, As he felt something strange, he hears whispers and murmurs in his head, As he opened his eyes looked up on the sky, The Clouds formed in a Spiral (Anima (Malufunctioning)) plus he saw sparkles comming up from the Ground and a Tornado formed up, He couldn't believe his eyes, Now he and the Warthog beside him, Are being sucked up on the sky, As he entered the Portal thingy on the sky...It was pitch black, Few moments later, As Fernandes-227 opened his eyes as he saw his surroundings, he saw his his warthog but not he was on the sky falling down...Until he Crashed down on a castle-like Building called..."Fairy tail."

"Oh My God, What's goin on here!" Cried a Blond Stellar-Mage.

"Ow my head, What was that!" Shouted the Pink-Haired mage in Pain.

* * *

Authors note: So how was My new crossover?

PS: PLS Review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fairy Tail Medic Room...

"Do You Know what this thing is?" Asked Lucy while pointing at the huge Blue armored being, With a wierd helmet and a wierd bronze visor.

"Hmmm...I Don't know, But it seems Like a Knight or Something..." Said Mira.

"But it's Huge!" Exlaimed Happy.

"He's Right, I Don't Think a Normal Person that big." Gray Said.

"Hey, Maybe Let's take that helmet off, And what it's Face Looked-like?" Exclaimed the Pink-Haired mage Natsu.

"Maybe, It's kind off a Demon!" Said Happy.

Wendy while Shaking nervously: With a Scary Face.

As Mira, Lucy and the others, Let Natsu to Remove the Blue helmet,Then Moments later a schock to their Faces, It was the Blue haired guy, With a Tattoo on his face, Gerard, Everybody were frozen, But what is he doing here? They thought that he was still in jail, Nobody moves because his body began to react, And his eyes are opening up, Grunting as his upper body stood up, He looked around the surrounding area, he saw civilians, Staring at him, All frozen, And nobody reacts, Then He Asked.

"Where...Am I?" He Said, But Nobody answered, As he noticed a shadow covering him, He looks around and reveals a Pink-Haired mage, Staring him with a seroius dark glare, Now he looks towards at the 4 young guild members again, stood up and Spoke.

"Ummm...Ok...I'll be leaving...And Thanks for saving me..."

He noticed something on the table, His helmet, He took it and left the room then as he closed, Turn around, and Revealing a red-Haired armored woman, Holding a bucked of hot water and a Towel with a schock on her...Erza Scarlett. (Ohhhh...Fuck!) She accidently dropped the bucket of water and a towel on the ground, And unsheated her sword Fanaticaly and points at him.

"Whoa, Whoa...I Don't want to get any trouble here lady!"

"Gerard..."

"Huh?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE STILL IN JAIL!" She shouted at him Fanatically, But he did not reply.

"Erza!" The other four teens rushed out from the Medic room, And reveals Erza pointing her sword at him.

"I...I Don't know what's going on?"

* * *

Cliffhanger LOL.

Hope you liked it pls, Review.


End file.
